unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake's Fortune script
This page is a list of memorable quotes from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Chapter 1 - Ambushed [[Sir Francis Drake|'Sir Francis Drake']]: "There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory" - Sir Francis Drake, 1587 Elena Fisher: 'Are you sure you wanna be defiling your ancestor's remains like that? 'Nathan Drake: 'You make it sound so dirty! (Chuckles) Besides, I thought you didn't believe me. 'Elena Fisher: 'Well, I did do my research and apparently Francis Drake didn't have any children. 'Nathan Drake: 'Well, the history can be wrong, you know. For example, you can't defile an empty coffin. 'Elena Fisher: What is it? C'mon, hold it up -. Nathan Drake: No, no, no - no way. The deal was for coffin. That's it. Elena Fisher: Wait a minute, if my show hadn't funded this expedition you wouldn't have... Nathan Drake: Hey, hey... You got your story, lady. Elena Fisher: Okay, okay, what's going on? Nathan Drake: Uh.. Pirates. Elena Fisher: Pirates?! Nathan Drake: Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners. ...at least not male prisoners. Elena Fisher: Wait, what are you talking about? Uh, sh- shouldn't we call the authorities or something? Nathan Drake: That'd be a great idea, but we don't exacly have a permit to be here. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: Yeah, so unless you wanna end up in a Panamanian jail we should probably handle this ourselves. Elena Fisher: Wh- What's worse? Nathan Drake: You obviously haven't been in Panamanian jail. Victor Sullivan: (laughs) I can't leave you alone for a minute can I? Nathan Drake: Well, I had everything under control until they blew up the boat. Victor Sullivan: Nate, let's just pretend that I don't really care about any of that and cut to the chase will ya? Nathan Drake: Man only interested in the climax. Must be a real hit with the ladies. Victor Sullivan: Never had any complaints. Victor Sullivan: El goddamn Dorado. Nathan Drake: Your a real gentleman, Sully Victor Sullivan: Yeah, it stinks. She'll get over it. Chapter 2 - The Search for El Dorado Victor Sullivan: Man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel. Victor Sullivan: That reporter? I saw the way you were eyein' her.. Nathan Drake: Elena? Please...I snuffed any chance with her the second we ditched her on that dock. Victor Sullivan: All's fair in love and war, kid. Nathan Drake: Yeah... and what if you can't tell the difference? Victor Sullivan: Then, my friend, you are in a big trouble. Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find Victor Sullivan : Something about this feels kinda hinky. Nathan Drake : Hinky? You act as if you've never seen a German U-boat in the middle of the jungle before. Victor Sullivan : I'm being serious Nate. Nathan Drake : (laughs) Tell you what, why don't you stay here, i'll check it out myself and i'll call you if I run into any Nazis. Nathan Drake: Somethin nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere... and soup. Victor Sullivan: What? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']] : I think the trail just got warm again. [[Victor Sullivan|'Victor Sullivan']] : How so? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']] : Well, I just met a guy with pockets full of Spanish gold, but the coins are stampted with a mint mark i've never seen before. [[Victor Sullivan|'Victor Sullivan']] : Really? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']] : Looks like our German friends had a secret. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']] : I'm in the Captain's quarters and get this: He's still here. [[Victor Sullivan|'Victor Sullivan']] :' What's that supposed to mean? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake]] : Looks like he was killed, ripped to shreds actually. What a way to go. [[Victor Sullivan|'Victor Sullivan']] : Sounds terrible, check his wallet. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']] : You're all heart Sully. Chapter 4 - Plane-wrecked Nathan Drake: We gotta bail out! Elena Fisher: Bail out!? Does this thing even have parachutes? Nathan Drake: Now would be a good time to look! Nathan Drake: Yeah. You just count to five and pull the cord. How hard could that be? out plane door Nathan Drake Oh crap. off and pulls parachute cord Nathan Drake AHHHHHH! Onetwothreefourfive! Nathan Drake: Oh, strangers trying to kill me. Left my map on a burning plane. Elena's missing, most likely dead. That's great. Great start Nate. Nathan Drake: Here they come! Nathan Drake: Ah, man. Doesn't look good. (Seeing the remains of their crashed plane) Nathan Drake: Better watch where I'm going. Pirate: Flush him out! Pirate: He's trapped! Pirate: It's over, bule! Pirate: We've got him! Pirate: Right between the eyes, bule! Pirate: Shoot to kill! Pirate: I'm going for him Pirate: Lights out, Drake! (If Drake is killed) Chapter 5 - The Fortress Nathan Drake: Oh, you have got to be kidding me. (Seeing the walls of the fortress that he has to climb) Nathan Drake: Oh, you can't be serious. Wasn't I just out here? Nathan Drake: I've just about had it with these guys! Nathan Drake: This place could use a good plumber. Nathan Drake: Son of a bitch! Where'd they all come come from? Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past Nathan Drake: This must've been Drake's. So what were you looking for, huh? Hmm, now that looks familiar. Huh, the ships never left. Elena, where did she come from- Pirate: Hey, there she is! Watch this. (An explosion rocks the balcony Drake's on. He awakes in a cell inside the fortress) Elena Fisher: I know I'm not a big time treasure hunter like you, but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there. How'd you get yourself in this mess? Nathan Drake: Trying to rescue you as a matter of fact. Elena Fisher: Ah, that's so sweet. Traditional sandstone, stucco, limestone mortar, huh. Nathan Drake: How'd you get to know so much about this? Elena Fisher: My show. Episode Four. Architects of the New World. Yep, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out. Nathan Drake: Wait? No, are you sure? Eddy Raja: Get out of my way bohodo! Eddy Raja: Cepatan, open this goddamn door! Nathan Drake: Oh crap. Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan Elena Fisher: Oh my god, you're bleeding! Nathan Drake: Yeah, it comes with the territory. Eddy Raja: 'Going somewhere? 'Eddy Raja: Did you really think you could escape from moi? Nathan Drake: Oh, no, Just giving the lady the ten dollar tour. Elena Fisher: Damnit! This guy's Crazy!! Eddy shoots the car with a shotgun Nathan Drake: Eddy, take it easy buddy! Chapter 8 - The Drowned City Chapter 9 - To the Tower Chapter 10 - The Customs House [[Elena Fisher|'Elena Fisher']]: (seeing Drake's Ring) That someone special? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: What? Oh, yeah. I guess you could say that. Elena Fisher: Huh. I had you pegged as more of a "woman in every port" kinda guy. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: (laughs) Don't I wish, no this was Francis Drake's ring. I kinda, y'know inherited it. [[Elena Fisher|'Elena Fisher']]: "Sic Parvis Magna"? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: "Greatness from small beginnings" it was his motto. Check out the date. [[Elena Fisher|'Elena Fisher']]: "29th of January 1596" [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: One day after he supposedly died. [[Elena Fisher|'Elena Fisher']]: Wait, what are these numbers right here? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: Coordinates. Right off the coast of Panama. [[Elena Fisher|'Elena Fisher']]: Ah, so that's how you found the coffin. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: Yeah, that's right. You see Drake left this behind as a clue to pinpoint the exact burial sight. [[Elena Fisher|'Elena Fisher']]: For someone clever enough to figure it out. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: Yeah, nice try. But we're still going for that boat. Chapter 11 - Trapped Chapter 12 - Heading Upriver Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? Mercenary: They've got the old man working on the east side of the complex. Mercenary: I don't even know why they brought him along! That sonofabitch can't be trusted. Chapter 14 - Going Underground Elena Fisher: Nate, please be careful... Nathan Drake: chuckles C'mon, I always am. [hits head on low ceiling] Nathan Drake OWWW! I did NOT see that! Gabriel Roman: This is completely unacceptable. Eddy Raja: Well, what do you expect from me Roman? My men are getting massacred! Gabriel Roman: I find it hard to believe that one man could wipe out your entire crew. Eddy Raja: It's not just Drake, goddamnit! I'm telling you, this island is cursed! Gabriel Roman: Enough. Take your sorry mob and go! Eddy Raja: Wait, you can't cut me loose! You owe me a share of the gold! Gabriel Roman: Your share, Eddy, was contingent on doing what I required. You assured me that Drake was captured, and the island secure. Eddy Raja: Oh, this is bullshit Roman! And you know it! Gabriel Roman: We're done here Mr. Raja. Eddy Raja: Tai kamu! Mati aja lo! Cialan! Gabriel Roman: Remind me again why you employed that superstitious idiot! Atoq Navarro: You wanted someone cheap. Gabriel Roman: Well, you get what you pay for I suppose. And what about you, Navarro? Are you worth what I'm paying you? Atoq Navarro: The vault's here. I'm sure of it. If Sullivan can be trusted... Gabriel Roman: Which he can't! Atoq Navarro: Look, he knows we'll kill him if he's lying. Gabriel Roman: Don't be stupid. He knows we'll kill him once we find the treasure. He has no incentive to tell the truth. Really, Navarro, sometimes I think you left your brains back in that slum where I found you. Atoq Navarro: I just need a little more time. Gabriel Roman: Chasing this treasure of yours is proving to be more trouble than it's probably worth. Atoq Navarro: I assure you, El Dorado is worth more than you can possibly imagine. Gabriel Roman: It had better be... Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault Nathan Drake: Well there's no way but forward. Nathan Drake:seeing the descendant running What was that? Nathan Drake: seeing the descendant jumping What the hell? Eddy Raja: Hey! Bule. Last man alive gets the gold... You lose! Pirates: laugh. Eddy Raja: Kill them both! Nathan Drake: Hope this leads somewhere. Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault Elena Fisher: There nothing here. Nathan Drake: This is getting so old. Nathan Drake: Hello boys... Easy Eddy. Easy. What the hell's going out there? hearing a strange roar Eddy Raja: Didn't you see them? Pirate: Oh no... Oh god no... Eddy Raja: We're trapped! Nathan Drake: Jesus, what is that? Eddy Raja: We're dead! We're all dead! Pirate: - Aaaaaggh!! Eddy Raja: - No! Nathan Drake: Eddy, get back here. (Seeing the descendant jump out of the hole) Oh crap... Eddy Raja: Drake, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know: I hate your guts. Nathan Drake:Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this! Elena Fisher: What the hell is going on down there? Nathan Drake: Just get that rope down here! Fast! Elena Fisher: Damn! It's totally rusted - it won't move! Eddy Raja: You want some of this? Nathan Drake: Elena?! Elena Fisher: It's stuck! Eddy Raja: That's right you, ugly konyok! Don't mess with Eddy Raja! [Eddy is grabbed and almost pulled into a hole by a descendant] Nathan Drake: Eddy! Eddy! Hold on! Eddy Raja: screams. being bitten on the neck Nathan Drake: Oh, you have got to be kidding me... Elena, hurry up! the room swarms with descendants Chapter 18 - The Bunker Nathan Drake: Go! Go! Run! Elena Fisher: (upon finding the elevator) I bet we could use this to get to the surface. Damn it! Nathan Drake: I guess the Nazis didn't pay their electric bill. Nathan Drake: (sees blood everywhere) What the hell happened here? Nathan Drake: (descendant comes out from behind the wall) Oh shit! Chapter 19 - Unwelcome Guests Nathan Drake: Oh no [after seeing the door open in the generator room]. Nathan Drake: This is turning out to be a really lousy day. Nathan Drake: Oh, no. Not again! Gabriel Roman: Can you hear me in there? Nathan Drake: Loud and clear, jackass. Gabriel Roman: Oh, no microphone on your end? What a shame. Elena Fisher: Nate! Get outta there before- Nathan Drake: Elena! Leave her alone, you sons of- Gabriel Roman: Navarro, if you can't maintain control over a small girl... Atoq Navarro: It won't happen again. Trust me. Gabriel Roman: I'm sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to uh, thank you for leading us to El Dorado. Nathan Drake: Of course. Gabriel Roman: Oh, I hope you don't mind if we borrow Miss Fisher a little while longer. Just to discourage you and your partner from trying anything creative. So long, Nate. It's been fun. Nathan Drake: Yeah... keep smilin', asshole. I'll see you soon. Whoa... Oh hell.. that can't be good. Mercenary: Help Me! Mercenary: What are these things? Mercenary: Get away! Chapter 20 - Race to the Rescue Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones Gabriel Roman: Laughs.You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency. Now drop your weapons. Down there. No heroics please, or I will kill her. Good, now, if you'll just hang tight, we'll be with you in a moment. It's magnificent. The craftsmanship, I've never seen anything like it before. Atoq Navarro: 'That is only a shell. The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside, laughs. Open it! 'Nathan Drake: My God. Gabriel Roman: coughs. Atoq Navarro: Watch this. Gabriel Roman: Navarro....growls shoots him in the head Atoq Navarro: Adios, jefe. So little imagination. laughs. Bajen la red! Mercenary: Bajen la red. Nathan Drake: Navarro, that thing wiped out an entire colony. You don't know what you're doing! Atoq Navarro: Wrong! I'm the only person on this Island who knows what the hell he's doing! Cargue la estatua. Cuidado! Atoq Navarro: Matenlo. Kill him! Chapter 22 - Showdown Nathan Drake: chasing Navarro Nowhere to hide now... Nathan Drake: Navarro Adios, asshole. [[Victor Sullivan|'Victor Sullivan']]: You two got a funny idea of romantic! [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: Sully! Wow, you look like hell! [[Victor Sullivan|'Victor Sullivan']]: You should see the other guys! Elena Fisher: laughts Victor Sullivan: Got us a boat Elena Fisher: Uh, we already have a boat. Nathan Drake: Yeah, big boat. Victor Sullivan: I like this one better. (Victor show some treasures on the boat) Elena Fisher: (gasps) Victor Sullivan: (laughts) Nathan Drake: Sully, you beautiful son of a bitch! Victor Sullivan: Borrowed it off a couple of pirates who were too dead to care. Nathan Drake: Elena Sorry, you didn't get your story. Elena Fisher: Ah, that's all right. There'll be others stories. You still owe me one. Nathan Drake: I'm good for it. Repeated Lines and Misc Nathan Drake: kicking a pirate I'll kick you to sleep! Nathan Drake: line Oh crap. Nathan Drake: kicking an enemy in the groin No children for you! Nathan Drake: Aaaaaggh! being pounced on by a descendant. Category:Uncharted Category:Quotes